


The Parallel

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if James and Lilly survived that night? What if Harry had a older brother? What if harry never knew that his family was alive? What if his family never knew harry was alive? The world is full of what if's but, Harry's just keep getting better. Now in his third year and oblivious to his family he starts to find out more about himself and his parents. Will he figure it out or will someone have to break it to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

“Harry!” Lily's screams were the last thing James heard before he blacked out. 

 

“Does anybody know where my son is?!” James asked furious. Lily was still asleep beside him. Sirius walked in, his hands shaking. “Padfoot, did you find him?” James asked, jumping out of his hospital bed. He grabbed Sirius. “Dumbledore did.” Sirius said. He put a hand on James’ shoulder. Sirius looked at him. “S-Sirius, what are you saying?” James asked. “I’m sorry James.” Sirius said. James shook his head. “No.” He breathed. He felt like the world was crashing on top of him. “We’re tracking down pettigrew. I’m doing it personally.” Sirius added. James nodded. “It’s his fault. He did this.” James growled. Sirius looked down at his friend. “What about Remus?” James asked. He noticed that Sirius's shoulders stiffen. “He’s not responding to anybody’s owls.” Sirius said. “I don’t blame him.” James said. “I know.” Sirius said. “Can you come back later?” James asked as he noticed lilly wakening up. “I’m glad you're safe, both of you.” Sirius said walking to the door. “Only wish I could say the same for harry.” James said as Sirius left. Sirius walked towards the wreckage of the potter’s once good home. He stepped inside and saw members of the order searching around. “Any sign of Anthony?” Sirius asked. “The boy should be here.” Dumbledore replied. Sirius walked around towards the upper part careful where he stepped. He thought about Anthony. Anthony Charles Potter was the first born. Harry’s older brother. He was a year older. Only three. Sirius loved the boy even if he wasn’t the godfather but, Remus was. He was like a uncle to him. He got out his wand and scanned the dark parts. He heard something. He saw some rubble move. “No way the wind could do that.” He breathed. He rushed over to the encave roof. It had a small opening. He pointed his wand and burst a small opening. A small scream. “Anthony, is that you?” Sirius asked, loudly. “P-Padfoot?” A small child’s asked. It was vincent. He dug through the debris and moved bigger pieces out of the way. He quickly made a larger opening. “Can you move?” He asked. “Yes.” Anthony reached his arms up and Sirius finally pulled him out. He was covered in dust and he had cuts around him. “Daddy, Mommy.” He looked around. “Their fine. We’ll see them soon.” Sirius resured. “Scary-” “He’s gone. He’s not going to get you.” Sirius added. Anthony hugged sirius tightly, not letting go. Sirius held him, protectively. “Hey! I’ve found him!” He shouted. “Take the boy to St. Mungo's.” Dumbledore ordered. Sirius did just that. By the time that he got there Lilly was sobbing as James held her, his eyes red. Sirius still had his hold on Anthony. They put put him in the room across from James and Lily. He let the healers see him and they sat him on the bed. “P-Padfoot.” Anthony was still shaking. Clearly he was still scared. Sirius forced a smile. “We just have to make sure you're not hurt.” Sirius added. The largest cut was on his forehead. It was the deepest too. They poured something on it and Vincent flinched from the burning he brought but, it soon passed. They wrapped his head, since he had cuts on the back of his head, covering his forehead. He got cleaned up and the healers left. Sirius grabbed his hand, gently and led him away from the bed. Vincent’s all face lit up when he saw James and Lily. Before Sirius could see it coming, he darted across the hall and into his parent’s room. “Daddy! Mommy!” He called, running as fast as he could. James and Lily looked and smiled brightly as they saw him running towards them. James held out his arms and Anthony ran straight into them, hugging him. James scooped him up and Lily hugged them both. She ran her fingers through the boy’s still growing hair. Sirius grinned at them. At least something made them happy in their grief. Anthony looked at him with a bright smile. Sirius winked at him before Anthony hugged his mother. James looked at him. “Thanks, Sirius.” James said. Sirius nodded before he made his way out. Little did they know that their believed to be dead son was just left on the doorstep of a not so welcoming muggle family.


	2. Cold

“No, not like that!” Sirius yelled. “You are the worst teacher!” Anthony shouted. “Just clear your mind.” Sirius groaned. “I am” Anthony sighed. “Now slowly do the incarnation.” Sirius instructed. Anthony did so and he could feel something happening. “That's it! That’s how it’s done!” Sirius jumped around before he held the mirror out. “Not sure if it’s a wolf or dog.” Sirius laughed. Anthony expected to see him but, it wasn’t well, it was but, he was black wolf. LIke his portunus. He pointed his head up and howled. “Alright now turn back. Just think about it. You’ll get hang of it,kid.” Sirius instructed. He did so and sure enough he was back to normal. Sirius slapped him on the back. “You actually did it!” He laughed. “Thanks Sirius.” Anthony grinned. He looked at his watch. “I’ve got to go. Mum will kill me if I’m late.” Anthony said grabbing his wand and hurried to the fireplace. “Good luck!” Sirius called after as he was engulfed in green flames. Anthony rolled out of the main fireplace at his house, almost knocking over Lonie. “Right on time.” James chuckled. “Mum! He made it!” Lonie shouted before she hurried off to her room with her sandwich. “What’s on the menu?” Anthony asked. “Turkey sandwiches.” Lily called from the kitchen as she handed Damion his and ran after Lonie. Vincent sat down at the table and ate his sandwich. “When are we going shopping?” He asked. “Tomorrow.” Lily said. “But, they won’t have the good stuff. Tomorrow is the day I have to go back.” Vincent groaned. “Then we would have to take all of you. Not just you.” lily replied. “Dad.” He said. “Your mum is right.” James said. “Can’t remus?” He asked. “Full moon.” James reminded. Anthony groaned as he finished his sandwich. “We’ll go a little early.” Lilly added. “Alright.” Vincent said as he walked towards his room. He closed the door and locked it. He fell back on his bed and messed up his hair more, if that was even possible. 

 

The next day was kinda slow that was till they went to Diagon alley. “Alright Anthony we’re going to go help Lonie and Damion, okay?” James said, making sure he heard him. “Alright.” Anthony nodded as they went the other direction. He got his money out and then got the important stuff. He was walking towards the Quality Quidditch Supplies. The crowd started to thin out a little.Anthony was walking a little bit faster when someone bumped into him. The guy that bumped into him tripped back. “Sorry.” He muttered, searching for his glasses. He picked up the smaller kid’s round glasses and handed them to them. “Here.” Vincent said. “Er, thanks.” The boy said. Vincent, as usual towered over him. “Next time watch where your going.” Anthony smirked. “I will.” The boy said. Anthony turned back around when heard a girl say, “Where were harry?” He noticed who it was. Hermione Granger. One of his friends had gotten into an argument with her before. “It’s not him. Harry is dead. Harry is a common name. Plus Mum and Dad have enough stress already.” He thought as he walked away. He did look a lot like him and James. It was nothing. He noticed one of his best friends leaning against a wall not too far away from Anthony's favorite store. “Hey Zander!” Vincent called. Zander, had light brown hair with blue eyes. Next to him was the only girl in the group, Victoria. She had long auburn hair with longs bangs that she kept tucked behind her ear. He high fived them both and leaned against the wall. “Where’s Grey?” Vincent asked. “I don’t know.” Zander shrugged putting his hands in his pockets. “He said he came by a little early.” Victoria repiled. “C’mon We need better brooms.” Anthony said with a smirk. “I think my broom is fine.” Victoria argued. “In your dreams.” Zander remarked. She punched his arm. “Damn girl.” Zander laughed, holding his arm. “Ladies.” Vincent said. “You think you can out do potter 2 this year?” Zander asked. “What do you mean this year?” Anthony raised an eyebrow. They looked around. “Look at that.” He awed at the firebolt. “That’s damn good.” Zander added. Victoria slapped their backs. “In your dreams, boys.” She said. “Everyone knows that the only girl here is going to get her hands on that first.” She grinned, pointing at herself. “What? You mean Zander?” Anthony asked. Zander hit his arm. “I am not a fucking girl!” Zander yelled. Anthony and Victoria snickered. “Like what you see?” The owner asked. “You bet.” He grinned. “Let me guess.” The owner paused. “The Gryffindor team.” He pointed out. Anthony slung his arm over both of his friend's shoulders. “Only the best.” He bragged. The owner laughed. “What positions?” He asked. “Chasers.” Zander and Anthony said in sync. “Keeper.” Victoria said, proudly. The owner laughed. “Ever considered beater?” He asked Zander. “Those damn weasley's are always ahead of me.” Zander replied. “Well, let me know if you need anything.” Then he left. “Hey Tony, think you could buy this for me?” Zander asked, pointing to the firebolt. “Nope. Victoria might.” He said. “Victoria.” Zander whined, pulling off his best puppy dog face. “That doesn’t work on me.” She said, crossing her arms. “Worth a try.” He grumbled. Anthony ended up buying some more gloves and Victoria got a new pair of goggles. Zander left empty handed. “I’ll see you guys on the train.” Anthony said. “Bye, Tony!” The two waved. 

 

“Now, remember to write to me at least once a month.” Lily said as Anthony tried to escape one of her crushing hugs. “Mum, I will.” He groaned. “Lils, he’s fourteen.” James reminded. “He’s still my little Tony.” SHe said. “Mum let go.” Anthony finally got free. He hugged James. “Bye Dad.” He said. James let him go. “Win for Gryffindor.” He said. he nodded. “Bye mum, bye dad.” He said before he got his things loaded up. “Anthony,wait for your sister and brother.” Lily said. He groaned as he stopped. They hugged Damion and Lonie tightly before they lectured them about writing to them and listening to their brother. They said their goodbyes and Lily got a little teary eyed as usual. “C’mon.” Vincent urged. He saw his friends, this time grey was there. Grey had dirty blonde hair that was neatly down with brown eyes. “Ready?” Grey asked. “Yep.” Anthony said. “Hey Damion.” He called. “Go on ahead and find some other first years.” Anthony said. “Alright.” Damion said, running off. Him and his friends finally found a compartment and talked mostly about quidditch and pranks. Gray and Zander had fallen asleep. Victoria looked like she was about to. Anthony couldn’t. He just looked out the window. Then the lights started to flicker. Victoria looked around. He noticed that the window was freezing. “What’s happening?” Victoria asked. The train jerked forward. Zander and Gray woke up as Anthony was pushed into the floor. “What the-” The door opened slowly. A cloaked figure came in. Vincent got out his wand. He tried to think but, the figure was coming towards him. He could feel it feeding off of him. “Expecto Patronum.” Only a weak flash of light came out. “Tony?” Gray asked. Anthony couldn’t get it to work. Suddenly there was a flash of light down the hall. Then another bright light hit it, sending it away. He stood up quickly and the cold feeling disappeared. Standing in the doorway was Remus Lupin. “Anthony!” He sounded worried. “I’m fine.” He said. “Here.” He handed him some chocolate. “It’ll make you feel better.” Remus said. Vincent took the chocolate. “That was a dementor, wasn’t it?” Anthony asked. “Yes. You know it’s not very wise to confront one.” Remus reminded him. “It confronted me.” He sighed. “Why was it here in the first place?” He asked. “A prisoner escaped from azkaban not too long ago. They’re searching for him.” Remus explained. “Who was it?” Anthony asked. “I-I forget the name.” Remus was a terrible liar. “Why would he come here?” Anthony asked. “I don’t know.” Again, Remus Lupin is a horrible liar. “Anyways, Take care Anthony.” Remus said before leaving. “Who was that?” Gray asked. “Remus Lupin. My godfather.” Anthony replied. “Why is he here?” Zander asked. “I guess he’s the new professor.” He sighed. Now, he couldn't get away with any of his pranks. He didn’t know if it was something his mother suggested so she could keep him out of trouble or if dumbledore wanted help to keep a closer eye on him. All he knew was he had to see if this prisoner had anything to do with the sudden tension.


End file.
